DMFS High
by Kittybowbow
Summary: Well i'm not good at summaries but here goes. Kagome and her friends attend this high school where you get to train your powers. But something evil creeps by in the bording school. Will love bloom between the YYh gang and the Inu Gang? will they be able t
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! If you hadn't notice it the past few months I deleted my crossover fic with Harry Potter/Yu Yu/Inuyasha because I didn't have a plot. So this would be my first fic that has a plot to it and I will not delete it (Promise). So I hope you enjoy the fic, It has charcters from Inuyasha, YuYu hakusho, Gundam Seed.**

**P.S D.M.F.S Demon,Miko,Forbidden, Special High (I made it up)**

Chapter1 Attending D.M.F.S High

"Wake up Kagome your going to bording school!" said Mrs.Higurashi shaking her daughter so she can get up.

"WHAT! What did I do? asked Kagome getting up with panic rising within her. "Oh Kagome, you haven't done anything wrong. This school is just like a regular high school but you get to train your powers there." explanied Mrs. Higurashi

"Oh.." said Kagome with her mouth shaped like an o.

"Now get ready and meet me down stairs with all your luggage okay?" said Mrs.Higurashi

"Okay."agreed Kagome rushing to the bathroom. When she got out she put ona black tank top that had sleeves but left the shoulder out. On it was a little girl that was laying down on the cloud and it said " Me and my beautiful self". Then she put on black pants that had red flames decorated on the bottom of the pants legs. On the right side of the pants leg was a decrorated dragon spiriling up the leg. Eyeshadow was red, hair was wavy and cascaded down to the back of her calves. She picked up her twon suit caseses and carried it down the stairs where she met her mom and brother.

"So am I going to be transported there by bus? asked Kagome chewing on her piece of toast.

" Yeah, but it's going to be one of those travel buses that has t.vs on it. replied her mom

"Cool." said Kagome muching on her last piece of toast. Then when she was finshed her mom took one of the suit cases and carried it down to the bus stop while Kagome took the other.

"Well...I guess we'll see ya when 3 years are over." said Souta sadly

"Yeah I gues so but try to cheer up." said Kagome kissing him on the forhead and giving him a hug.

Next the bus came. She put all her luggage in the storage spot under the bus. Then she waved them good bye while she aboared the bus. As soon as she got on the bus she saw her best friend Sango sitting in the back. So she sat next to her.

"Kagome! I'm so glad to see you." said Sango hugging her.

"Yes it's so good to see you Kagome!" said Miruko hugging her after Sango and rubbing her butt.

SLAP "I see your ways haven't changed a bit." said Kagome after she slapped him in the face.

"As I always say... it was worth the pain." said Miruku Then the bus stopped again and four boys came on the bus. They came right in the back and sat on the right side of the bus.

"My she's a hottie! complemented Yuske while checking Kagome out. Hiei, and Yoko glanced at her and blushed while Yuske and Kuwabara started drooling. Then Kuwabara reached over and grabbed the girl's hand.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" asked Kuwabara to the unknown girl. Kagome looked at his hand and then at him.

"You better let go of my hand before you won't be able to touch any living thing with that hand again." said Kagome glaring daggers at him. Then Kuwabara let go of her hand real quick and didn't touch her.

"I'm sorry about him he's goes a little crazy when there's a beautiful girl around." said a boy with red hair. Kagome looked at him and smiled. "No problem this guy next to me like to be a pervert alot.

"My name's Kurama. These are my friends Hiei, and Yuske, The one that was asking you to be his girlfriend was Kuwabara." he introduced

" Nice to meet you. I'm Kagome this is my best friends Sango and Miroku. When he's not being perverted he's a really nice guy." she introduced

" So what kind of demon are you?" asked Yuske

"Im not a demon I'm a goddess a forbidden goddess." replied Kagome looking down at her feet.

"How is it you end up being forbidden?" asked Kurama

"Gods who are ruler over Darkness and ice are not suppose to mate a goddess who's ruler over fire and light." answered Kagome Anyway do you know Koenma?

"Yes but how'd you know about him?" asked Kurama

"Since I'm inherited my fathers powers combined with my mom's I can destroy the entire galaxy if I was tainted plus I'm the guardian of the Shikon no tama whick is in my body." explained Kagome He always ask me to be a spirit detective but I don't want a toddler to boss me around. Anyway we work for King Enema.

"**WHAT!"** shouted Hiei making everyone look back and them. Hiei then noticed that he said this out loud. Finally the went back to what they were doing.

"How did you get to work for King Enema? asked Hiei looking at her with one eyebrow up.

" I beat him in a match." replied Kagome proudly. The YuYu Gang just stared at her in shock. Before anyone could say anything else about it the speakers came on.

"Everyone please change into your true forms and get ready to enter the school grounds of D.M.F.S High. Thank you." said a womans voice

"Alright! Let's begin our transformation!" said Sango getting excited.

"Umm.. Sango I have two forms which one should I switch into?" asked Kagome

"Two forms? I thought you had one." gasped out Kuwabara

"My two forms are Light or Dark." informed Kagome

Then a dark cloud came over Kagome's body her cloths tore away from her and they were replaced by and chinese fighter out fit(similar to the one Kurama wears). It was black and had a red and green dragon on it. It had a slit on the two side of the thighs that reached up to the midthigh. Hair was black with a tint of dark purple in it. It was calve length and wavy. She still had on her red eye shadow,her eyes turned ruby red but her lips were redder and fuller making her look like a true dark goddess. Her fingernails were also painted red.

A white bubble circled Sango, chin on her knees, eyes closed. Mist in the bubble wrapped twirled around her. Her hair grew up to her waist. It was curly and was midnight blue. She white shirt similar to Kagome's and had on a white mini skirt. Her shoes was also white and laced up heer calves. Eye shadow was blue,eyes dark blue with silver specks in them.

When they finshed there transformation the guys looked at them. They could only stare in shock.

"Whoa!" they all said. Six minutes past and they all got off the bus and was sorted to into thier dorms.

**How'd you like this chapter? Was it good? Please review I need to know what you think or please email me at Thank you. The other chapter will be up soon. I'm planing to have a Hiei/Kagome/Yuske pairing in a love triangle please vote for what the pairings should be. Hiei/kagome or yuske/kagome**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there! This is just a reminder I do not own any of the Gundam seed, Inuyasha, or Yu Yu hakusho charters. I wish I did but I don'tSo far on the pairings is:

Kag/Yuske- 10

Kag/Hiei- 4

I plan on making this a Yus/Kag/Hiei but you'll see who get's her in the end. there will be a little drama in a chapter or to but here's chapter 2. THe people who reviewed me thank you very much.

Chapter2

When they got sorted there dorms were as big as a small house. After they all chose a room they all gathered in the living room space. Kagome,Sango,Yuske,Hiei, and Kurama all was in one dorm with 2 new people. Kuwabara ended up in another dorm with nine new people.

"What a mighty coincidence that we all got sorted in the same dorm." said Sango looking at the boys.

"Well at least the idoit Kuwabara didn't end up in with us." remarked Kagome Or else he'll be gawking at us for the time being.

" That is true you guys are lucky he's not here, if he was all you two would be doing is hitting him until he's a bloody plump." gigled Yuske

"Yeah your right we would." said Kagome yawning.

**Sorry for a short chapter I usally don't make short chapters but the next on will be longer I promise. I beg of mercy please don't kill me.**


End file.
